Merry Christmas Cyclonia
by ElizaXMr. Spears
Summary: Christmas is nearing and the Storm Hawks are ready. But the Talons don't stop evil, even for Christmas. The Storm Hawks have and idea to get them to celebrate. Will they all come together for Christmas? OCXAerrow Slight DAXCyclonis
1. Introduction

_**Disclamier i don't own Storm Hawks. Only the OC.**_

**_AerrowXOC, OCXAerrow_**

_**Introduction**_

**Two twenty year olds were on the bridge on the Condor, one of them acting like he was five. **

"**When is Christmas?" a spiky blond, blue eyed, sharpshooter asked.**

"**Finn. Christmas is on December 25. That's still a couple of days away." a boy with red tousled mop hair, emerald green eyed, Sky Knight answered.**

"**But Aerrow….."**

**The Shy Knight cut him off.**

"**No buts. Christmas comes when it comes."**

**Aerrow sat on the couch and looked up at the dark skinned, spiky midnight blue hair, orange eyed, Crystal Specialist who walked onto the bridge caring a box.**

"**Hey you two." she said**

"**Hey Piper. What's in the box?" Aerrow asked.**

"**Christmas decorations." Piper answered. "And yes Finn. You're helping." she said glaring at the blond. **

**Finn whined and slouched over to the female.**

"**That a boy Finn." Aerrow said playfully slapping Finn's back.**

"**It feels like we're fourteen again." Piper said putting the box on the round table.**

"**I agree." Aerrow said taking out an ornament from the box.**

**The ornament was a picture of the whole team, who were fourteen at the time, consisted of Aerrow, Piper, Finn, a half man half rhino, green hair, gray eyed, Heavy Ballistics, that goes by the name of Junko, a green skinned, jet black hair that hung in his face, yellow eyes and black dots for pupils, Carrier Pilot, that goes by the name Stork, a no one knows what he is, blue furred, with light blue fur patches, goes by the name of Radarr, and a girl long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin goes by the name of…..**

"**Who's this?" Aerrow asked pointing to the female.**

**Piper thought for a second then snapped her fingers.**

"**Domino." she said.**

"**Domino Doomlet?"**

"**Yes."**

"**I remember her. She had to move, so her parents made her quit the Storm Hawks." Aerrow said remembering her.**

"**Yeah and you also had a crush on her." Piper said with a smirk.**

"**Did not." Aerrow protested.**

"**Sure. Whenever she was around, you seemed to get a hard on."**

**Aerrow looked at her stunned then smiled shyly with a bit of a bluish.**

"**Okay I did. I admit it."**

"**Knew it."**

**Aerrow put the ordainment down and on the table and looked around the room.**

"**Where'd Finn go?" Aerrow asked scratching the back of his head.**

**Piper looked up and shrugged. Aerrow shrugged as well and they went back to putting up the decorations...**

* * *

**I had to listen to two hours of Christmas music to write this story. For some reason I need to listen to the same type of music that i'm writing the story to. I know. This is not that good but I tried. Chapter one coming soon.**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

The decorations were done and Aerrow sat relaxing on the couch chewing on a candy cane, while Piper sat beside him reading a Christmas book.

"I like these decorations." Junko said walking into the room.

"Thank you. It took us a few hours to put all them up." Aerrow said.

"Are they done?" a male voice half whispered.

Aerrow and Piper looked at each other then back at Junko.

"Did Fin send you in here to see if we were done?" Piper asked.

Junko sighed and nodded. Aerrow smiled, put the candy cane on the table, and left the room for a moment. All Junko and Piper heard we're screams coming from Finn. Piper and Junko exchanged worried glances.

"Aerrow, what are you doing to him?" Piper asked.

"Teaching him to help next time." Aerrow said.

A minute later Aerrow walked in wiping his hands together. After Aerrow came in Finn stumbled in.

"Aerrow what did you do?" Piper asked.

"Told him Christmas wasn't going to come if he didn't help next year." Aerrow smirked reaching for his candy cane again.

Piper stifled a laugh and went back to reading. No matter how old any of them would get they always would act like fourteen year olds.

After an hour of Finn apologizing to Aerrow, Radarr scampered in and hid behind Aerrow.

"What's wrong Radarr?" Aerrow asked

Radarr flashed Aerrow a sheepish grin before covering his face.

"Radarr. What happened?"

Radarr uncovered his face and pointed down the hall and made a chirping noise. Aerrow got up from the couch and went down the corridor Radarr was pointing at. There he saw a smashed decoration. Aerrow picked up a piece and remembered what it was. It was an ornament given to him by his mother for his fifth Christmas. It was glass and had a picture of his family in it. He never took it out of his room, so he figured Radarr found it and wanted to put it on the small Christmas tree they had. But know it was broken into five pieces. Aerrow picked up the pieces and walked back on to the bridge. Piper looked up from a cookbook she was reading and saw what Aerrow had in his hand.

"Aerrow what is that?" she asked.

"An ornament that my mother gave me for my fifth Christmas." he answered.

"What happened?" she asked putting the book down and walking over to Aerrow.

"I think Radarr broke it." he answered glancing at Radarr.

Radarr buried his face in his hands and his ears drooped. Aerrow smiled and chuckled.

"I'm not mad Radarr. It was an accident." Aerrow said placing the pieces on the table and walking over to his furry co-pilot scratching Radarr's head.

Radarr looked up at him and smiled.

"Is there anyway of fixing it?" Finn asked coming from his spot on the couch.

"Yep. But it will take a lot of super glue." Aerrow answered.

Everyone laughed at his comment, until Stork came in holding a letter in his hand.

"What's that?" Piper asked.

"An invitation to a Christmas Party on Terra Atmosia. In the Sky Council building. Everyone's invited. It's a dance and dinner." Stork said.

"Well, Storm Hawks. What do ya say?" Aerrow asked.

"Let's go." The rest of then answered in unison.

"When is it Stork?" Aerrow asked.

"Tonight at 8:00pm and it ends at midnight."

It was eight and the Condor was landing on Terra Atmosia. All the Storm Hawks were wearing their best clothes. All the guys wore the same thing, but different color. Aerrow was wearing a black jacket, white button down shirt underneath, and black jeans, Finn dark blue jacket, and Junko yellow Piper was wearing a long white dress with a small bow on the side of it.

"Ready Storm Hawks?" Aerrow asked.

"Yes." Everyone answered again.

Stork opened the hatch for them, he was staying in the ship as normal, and the four of them walked off into the building.

Finn immediately went straight to the food bar as did Junko, Piper went to talk with Suzy Lu, and Aerrow stood against the wall watching everyone dance. He didn't even notice a young female approach him. She had long blond hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin and wearing a long red gown that sparkled in the light, with two slights up the sides that ended at her hips. Her hair was done up into a fancy pony tail and light formed around her as if she was glowing. She tapped Aerrow on the shoulder and Aerrow faced her.

"Hi. My friends dared me to ask you to dance. So you want to?" she asked.

Her voice sounded like and angel in Aerrow's ears and familiar.

"Sure. But first what's your name?"

"Domino." she answered.

Aerrow's eyes widened and a smile crossed his face.

"Domino? Domino Doomlet?"

"Yeah. How did you know that?"

"It's me, Aerrow."

Domino looked at Aerrow for a second before a smile spread across her face and hugged him.

"Aerrow. Wow, it's been so long. I've missed you."

Aerrow returned the hug.

"I missed you too. What have you been up to?"

They pulled away from each other and they explained what they'd been doing for six years. Domino explained how she moved out and was living on this terra hanging out with friends and staying away from boys.

"Now, why would a beautiful young woman, like you, be staying away from boys?"

"Waiting till I find the right one. And I'll know him when I see him." she answered. "Now would you mind come meeting my friends? They are huge fans."

"Not at all."

Domino took Aerrow's hand and led him to a group of girls.

"Girls this is….."

"Aerrow." the girls screeched.

They huddled around him so he had no room left to move. Domino felt strange towards the girls around Aerrow. Was it……was it jealousy?

"I dare you and Domino to dance a slow dance." one girl said.

Aerrow looked at Domino and she tried to hide the blush by brushing her hair in her face and nodding. Aerrow squirmed his way out of the girls grasps and held out his hand. Domino took it and they walked onto the dance floor. They danced like they were being entangled into each other; Domino looked up into Aerrow's eyes and smiled. Aerrow smiled too and brought her closer. Their faces got closer and closer until they were about to collide, but Piper interrupted.

'_Damn You Piper.' _Domino thought.

"Aerrow. We need to go." Piper said.

"Why?" Aerrow asked.

"Finn's drunk."

Aerrow looked behind Piper and saw Finn barley able to stand, holding a glass of eggnog in one hand. Aerrow sighed and nodded.

"Do want to come with us?" Aerrow asked Domino.

"Yeah."

Aerrow took her hand and led her back to the Condor everyone else following.

When they reached the Condor Finn immediately went to the bathroom and Aerrow sat on the couch Domino sitting beside him, While Piper and Junko went to look after Finn.

"Wow. You decorated this place up good." Domino said in awe of the decorations.

"Yeah. But look at this."

Aerrow handed the ornament that he was admiring earlier from the table.

"I'm remembering this." Domino said.

"Yeah. I love it because you're in it." Aerrow said shyly.

Domino blushed and nudged his shoulder.

"Never good at pick up lines and probably will never be." Domino said.

"Pick up lines?" Aerrow asked pretending to be confused.

Domino laughed and placed the ornament on the table.

"I miss this place."

"And we miss you." Aerrow said putting his arm around her.

"I see you haven't changed. Except for getting taller and older. But you still have that damn hair I love." she said ruffling his hair.

"I know. You had a weird obsessions with my hair and I think you still do." Aerrow said fixing it so it was the right kind of messy.

Domino laughed and laid her head on his lap, looking into his green eyes.

"You're still comfy." she said.

"Thank you."

Then Piper walked into the room looking a bit queasy.

"Piper what's wrong?" Aerrow asked turning this head to Piper.

"Finn is throwing up and that makes me want to upchuck."

Piper turned her head to the girl lying her head on Aerrow's lap.

"Piper I'm sure you remember Domino." Aerrow said.

"Domino? Oh my god, It's been so long. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How 'bout you?"

"Great. How did you get here?"

"I met Aerrow at the dance and dinner and he brought me here."

"Nice of you Aerrow to bring us our old friend."

"My pleasure." Aerrow said.

Eventually Finn stopped throwing up and everyone was glad to see Domino.

"I have an idea." Aerrow said.

"What?" Junko asked.

"Domino, if you want, can spend Christmas with us." Aerrow said looking at Domino who was sitting on his lap.

"Sure. If I'm not intruding." she said shyly.

"Of course not. It'll be good having another girl around. Plus you can help me go shopping for the boys presents." Piper said.

"You guys haven't gone Christmas shopping yet?" Domino asked.

"Don't ask us, ask the Sky Knight." Finn said.

"Aerrow." Domino said turning her head to face him.

Aerrow thru his hands up in defense.

"They could of gone any time they wanted."

Domino rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Anyway. Yeah I'd love to go shopping with you and where am I sleeping?" Domino asked.

"We still have your old room if you want to sleep in there." Finn said.

"Sure."

"Speaking of sleep. I'm going to bed." Junko said stretching.

"Yeah me to." Piper said.

Soon everyone was heading to bed. Arerrow showed Domino to her room befor he left to his own quarters. Domino opened the door and stepped in.

"Same old room." she said smiling.

The room was a dark blue, a bed with rose coverd sheets, a large closet, a night stand with an alarm clock on it, and a poicture of the whole Storm Hawks team including her. She picked up the picture and looked at where she was. She found herself, but instead of standing Aerrow was holding her bridal style. She was looking into his eyes and he was loking into hers. They both were smiling. Domino put the picture down and laied ontop the covers. She closed her eyes and fell into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 2

**Domino woke to find Radarr sleeping on the end of her bed. She sat up and smiled.**

"**I love this place." she whispered rubbing Radarr's head.**

**Radarr woke up and scampered out of the room.**

"**I wonder if Aerrow's up yet?" she asked herself.**

**She got off the bed and opened her closet to find an outfit that she used to wear when she was a Storm Hawk. She slipped it on and it still fit.**__

"**Good."**

**She opened her door and walked over to Aerrow's room. She knocked and waited for an answer. Since none came, she slipped in to see Aerrow still asleep. She sat on the chair and watched him sleep. The sheet rose and fell with every breath, one hand by his head the other resting on his chest, his hair messier than normal from sleep, a smile spread across his face as he turned over onto his side his body facing Domino. The blanket fell a bit exposing Aerrow's naked chest to Domino's eyes.**

'_**Wow. He has a gorgeous chest. He is strong too. No. Why am I thinking this? He's my friend. I can't think of him this way. Even though he is pretty cute.**_**' Domino thought.**

**Aerrow stirred and his eyes fluttered open. Domino got off the chair and quietly walked to the door before Aerrow noticed her. She was about to open the door until Aerrow called her name. She turned around and saw Aerrow sitting up and looking at her. Legs flung over the edge of the bed.**

"**I came in here to ask you something, but you were asleep so I was just about to leave." she said.**

"**I'm awake now. You can ask me."**

**Domino smiled and gabbed his hand. He pulled him off his bed and into her room.**

"**How old were we when this picture was taken?" she asked picking up the picture on the nightstand.**

**Aerrow took the picture from her hand and looked at it. He blinked a couple times to get the sleep out of his eyes.**

"**We, I believe were seventeen and sixteen, when this was taken." he answered.**

**He handed the picture back to Domino and she set it on the nightstand again.**

"**Can I go get dressed now?" Aerrow asked.**

**Domino looked at him and realized he was only wearing boxers. She blushed but hid her face so he wouldn't see.**

"**Yeah."**

**Aerrow left the room and Domino started to blush her head off.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cyclonia. A terra that is dark and where no happiness is. Even on Christmas. Everyone hated Christmas, especially Dark Ace. The raven black haired, red eyed Talon, naturally hated Christmas. Too many Christmas carols, kindness and love as he puts it. So whenever Christmas came closer, Dark Ace's mood changed to cruel to crueler. He was in his room putting the last of his amour on, before he left to the throne room. Entering the room, he put his fist to his heart and bowed his head in a Cyclonian salute. **

"**Master." he said.**

**A female with long purple hair, lavender eyes, and pale skin turned to face Dark Ace. Her cloak sliding against the floor as she turned her body.**

"**Dark Ace." she said.**

"**What would you have me do?"**

"**I want you to kidnap the Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks and torture him until he joins us."**

"**Yes master."**

**He saluted again and left to the hanger bay of Cyclonia. He rounded the corner only to smack into Ravess. A spiky magenta haired and greenish yellow eyes and magenta lip stick. **

"**Hello Dark Ace." she said a sly grin spreading across her face.**

"**What are you smiling at?" Dark Ace sneered.**

"**Look what I got."**

**She pulled out her bow and new arrows.**

"**I see. New arrows. Maybe next time you could show me a dictionary. That also is about as exciting as getting new arrows." Dark Ace said sarcastically.**

**Ravess rolled her eyes and pushed her way past him mumbling how he was so ignorant. Dark Ace smirked knowing he did his job of pissing of Ravess. He kept walking until a Talon smacked into him. The Talon looked up into his red eyes and started to apologize.**

"**Sorry sir. I'm a new Talon and I was hurrying to Master Cyclonis and….." **

"**Stop apologizing and watch were the fuck you're going." Dark Ace said. "And if you smack into me again I'll make sure you have no head to apologize with."**

"**But it's Christmas sir. No need to get rational." the Talon said scared out of his wits.**

"**Fuck Christmas and fuck you." Dark Ace scoffed and brushed by the Talon.**

"**Fucking Christmas. Fucking Talons and fucking everything." Dark Ace mumbled.**

**He reached the hanger bay and got on his Talon Switchblade Elite. He started the engine and took off into the sky.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Thanks for helping me shop." Piper said to Domino.**

"**No problem. I want to get something for Aerrow. Do you know what he'd like?" she asked looking at a book that she thought Aerrow might like.**

"**Aerrow might like……hmmm…….maybe a……."**

"**Found it." Domino said cutting Piper off.**

"**Found what?"**

"**A gift for Aerrow."**

"**What is it?" **

"**A Gold Storm Hawks symbol locket."**

"**Perfect. Aerrow has been looking for a locket to put a picture of us. Well his squadron and it includes you." Piper said taking the locket from Domino's hand. **

"**How much is it?"**

"**Looking at the price tag, 367.54 dollars."**

"**Wow that's a lot, but I can pay for it."**

"**You can? How?" **

"**I saved up money from a job I got. So I have a lot of money." Domino said taking back the locket and walking to the clerk.**

"**Excuse me sir" **

**A young man of twenty five, short black hair and green eyes turned to face Domino.**

"**Yes?"**

"**I liked to pay for this." she said handing the clerk the locket.**

"**You need to hand me the money too."**

**Domino nodded and took out a wad of money. She counted up all the money and handed the clerk all of it.**

"**Thank you."**

**The clerk ringed up the locket. He placed it in a small box and handed it back to Domino. **

"**Thank you."**

**Domino took the box and her and Piper walked out of the store.**

"**You really think Aerrow will like this?" Domino asked looking at the box.**

"**He should."**

**The reached the Condor and boarded it. The girls were greeted by Aerrow and Finn tossing potato.**

"**What are you two doing?" Piper asked sitting on the couch.**

"**Tossing a potato around." Finn answered.**

"**Why?" Domino asked.**

"**We were bored and it was lying around." Aerrow answered tossing it back to Finn.**

"**So where are the gifts?" Fin asked placing the potato on the table.**

"**I ordered them. They are arriving on Christmas Eve." Piper said.**

**Finn pouted and sat on the couch and crossed his arms, that's when Aerrow noticed the box Domino had.**

"**What's that?" he asked.**

"**A gift." Domino answered.**

"**For who?"**

"**You."**

"**Really? Mind letting me take a peek at it?"**

"**Sorry Aerrow. No can do. You'll have to wait till Christmas."**

"**Fine. I'm going to look for Radarr."**

**Aerrow left the bridge and entered his room**

"**Radarr. Radarr, where are you buddy?" Aerrow called. **

**As his back was turned a shadowy figure came up behind him.**

"**Greetings Aerrow." the man said.**

**Aerrow turned around to face The Dark Ace's blade. The Dark Ace took the head of the blade and slammed it on Aerrow's head. Aerrow fell to a heap on the floor as the Dark Ace put away is sword. He picked up Aerrow and jumped out the hole that he blew in the Condor and landed on his skimmer. Placing the clod Sky Knight on his lap. He sped back to Cyclonia, unaware that Radarr was watching. Radarr scampered to the bridge and frantically tried to tell the team what happened.**

"**What is it Radarr?" Piper asked.**

**Radarr pointed the hallway and scampered down it. Domino and Finn followed. They entered Aerrow's room and saw the hole.**

"**What happened here?" Finn asked.**

**Radarr held up a piece of paper and waved it around. Domino picked it up and opened it.**

"**What is it?" Finn asked.**

"**A note."**

"**Read it."**

"**Okay. It says that I have taken Aerrow to join Cyclonia. I will torture him and kill his spirit so he will be a willing tool of Master Cyclonis. Signed Dark Ace."**

"**Dark Ace took Aerrow?"**

"**Yup. We have to help." Domino said tears filling her eyes.**

"**We will Domino. And he'll be back without a scratch." Finn said patting her shoulder.**

"**I hope you're right Finn."**

"**We should go and inform the others."**

**The two walked out of Aerrow's room and they entered the bridge again. They told everyone what happened and all of them started to think. Even near Christmas, the Cyclonians are mean. Hopefully Aerrow can convince them to have some holiday spirit.**

**

* * *

**

Here is Chapter 2. Finally I have a Cyclonian in there. Don't worry it gets more intresting later on.

2 


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Aerrow woke to see the sight of the hanger bay of the Cyclonian fortress.

"Why am I here?" Aerrow asked himself while he rubbed his head.

"You're here because Cyclonis wants you here. Now come on you little brat." Dark Ace said gabbing Aerrow by the hair and dragging him to the throne room.

Aerrow struggled and cried out but The Dark Ace didn't let go.

"Dark Ace, come on let me go. It's Christmas a time for friends and family."

Dark Ace stopped and grabbed Aerrow's arm pulling him so he could look into Aerrow's emerald green eyes.

"Don't ever mention Christmas. I hate it almost as much as I hate you. Besides I have no friends or family. I only have myself so don't come to me saying it's Christmas time to spend with family and friends, because I don't give a flying fuck about it or you."

Aerrow looked at his enemy wide eyed.

"I'm sorry Dark Ace. I didn't mean to upset....."

"Shut the fuck up. Don't think because it's Christmas I'm going to except your apology. We are enemies and we always will be, until the day we die."

Dark Ace started walking again and dragged Aerrow by the hair again. Aerrow wrapped his hands around The Dark Ace's wrist trying to get away but no such luck.

"Dark Ace maybe me and you could forget our rivalry and be friends for the holidays." Aerrow said.

Once more Dark Ace stopped. He let Aerrow go and the twenty year old looked into his rivals ruby red eyes.

"You want to be friends with me for the holidays?" Dark Ace asked dumbstruck.

Aerrow nodded.

Dark Ace burst out into laughter. He clutched his sides and almost fell over.

"You can't be serious." Dark Ace laughed.

He looked into Aerrow's eyes and the laughing stopped.

"You are serious. Well to bad. I would die then be your friend."

Dark Ace grabbed Aerrow by his arm and dragged him the rest of the way to the throne room. He opened the doors and thru the red head in.

"Ah. Aerrow nice of you to join us." Master Cyclonis said.

"What do you want with me?" Aerrow asked blowing hair out of his face.

"To join Cyclonia."

"Should of guest. No. I'll never join you."

"Fine. Dark Ace take him to the torture chamber. Torture him till he joins Cyclonia."

"Yes master." The Dark Ace said bowing.

He grabbed Aerrow by the collar of his shirt and started to drag him out of the throne room.

"Wait!" Aerrow yelled.

Dark Ace stopped and both he and Master Cyclonis looked at him.

"Why doesn't Cyclonia celebrate Christmas?" he asked sitting on his knees.

"Because, Christmas is too bright and happy. Cyclonia is a dark place. Where darkness and sadness only are." Master Cyclonis answered.

"Cyclonis if you think about it. Your Talons are dressed for Christmas."

"No we're not." Dark Ace said.

"Well look at your Talons outfits."

Cyclonis and Dark Ace looked at him weird.

"Okay. That was a girly thing to say, but the colors are red and green. And aren't those Christmas colors?"

Dark Ace looked at his uniform and back at Aerrow.

"Sadly he has a point." Dark Ace mumbled

"Take the fucking Sky Knight and throw him into a jail cell. Tomorrow you will start the torturing."

Dark Ace bowed and grabbed Aerrow's ankle and dragged him down the corridor. Aerrow struggled as his shirt got ripped and scratches along his face. They reached a jail cell and Ace thru him in it. He was about to shut the door, before Aerrow burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Dark Ace asked looking confused.

"I-I just imagined you in a.....a Santa outfit." Aerrow said barley able to speak. "You don't look good in a red jacket and a red hat with a puffball at the top. We can put a.......a pillow under your shirt to give the Santa belly. A-and the white beard."

Aerrow almost died he was laughing so hard. Dark Ace gave him an evil glare before he slammed the door and stormed off leaving Aerrow almost killing himself from laughter. After the laughing was gone, Aerrow sat on the bed on the far wall.

"I guess I wait to be rescued." he said to himself.

He lay down on the bed and fell into darkness.

Aerrow awoke on the floor after being scared to death after the door swung open slamming into the wall. There stood Snipe. A purple haired, black eyed Talon.

"Snipe is here to take you to Dark Ace." he said.

Snipe walked over to Aerrow and pulled him up.

"Hello idiot." Aerrow smirked.

"Snipe is not an idiot."

"Yes Snipe is." Aerrow mocked.

That caused a slap across the face. Snipe took Aerrow's arm and dragged him down the corridor. They reached a cell, with two torches lit on the outside of the door. That sent chills down Aerrow's spine. Snipe opened the door and thru him inside. Aerrow grunted as he hit the ground. Snipe than closed the door as he walked off, leaving Aerrow alone in the room. Or so he thought. He heard crack before his back started to sting. Aerrow turned around and saw the glowing red eyes of The Dark Ace. Aerrow smirked.

"Hello Santa Ace." Aerrow said.

"Look here you little brat. Your little joke will end now if you want to live."

"You know that song, Grandma got run over by a reindeer? Just change all the grandma parts into Dark Ace."

Dark Ace's grew angry.

"Hmmm….I wonder how that would sound. Dark Ace got run over by a reindeer. It has an odd tune to it but it would fit."

"Aerrow." Dark Ace said as he jabbed his sword into Aerrow's shoulder.

Aerrow winced and almost cried out, but he would never give his enemy the satisfaction of hearing him yell.

"Shut your fucking mouth and I won't kill you." Dark Ace whispered into Aerrow's ear as he drove his sword deeper into Aerrow's shoulder.

Aerrow nodded and Dark Ace ripped the blade. Aerrow held his shoulder and tried not yell.

"No will you join Cyclonia?"

"No."

The whip lashed across Aerrow's chest. Aerrow put a hand to his chest and saw blood on his hand when he took it away. Then what he wasn't excepting was Dark Ace to take a sharp crystal and ram it thru Aerrow's forearm. This time Aerrow cried out and doubled over in pain.

"You're an asshole." Aerrow murmured thru gritted teeth.

"I don't care what you think or say about me." Dark Ace whispered in Aerrow's ear.

Dark Ace pulled away and continued to whip Aerrow until Aerrow blacked out from the amount of pain.

Aerrow woke back in his cell two days later. His throat was dry and soar. What he needed was a cool glass of water. He sat up on his bed and his stomach immediately grumbled. Aerrow looked around the cell for food, but found nothing except moldy old slop. He limped over to it because his leg hurt from all the whips and scars he had on it, and dabbed his finger in it. He smelled it and grimaced.

"I'd rather die than it this."

"Good. Because you probably will." Dark Ace said stepping in front of the cell door peering down at the slightly shorter Sky Knight.

"Fuck you asshole." Aerrow said.

"Now is that anyway to speak to your superior?"

"You're not my superior, you're just a asshole that kidnapped me."

"Ha. You admit it. You are a kid."

"I not a kid." Aerrow mumbled.

Dark Ace smirked and opened the cell door.

"More torture?"

"Yup."

Aerrow was worried. He didn't know how much torture his body could take.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Here's your food. You fucking kid." Dark Ace sneered throwing a plate of food at a very pale and week Aerrow.

Aerrow slowly limbed over to the food and looked at his captor with fading green eyes. Without his wounds being treated Aerrow's wounds were infected.

"I'm not a kid. I'm twenty years old." Aerrow weekly said.

"In my eyes you will always be a fucking kid." Dark Ace said kicking Aerrow in the chest.

Aerrow fell to the floor in a heap holding his chest.

"I thought you said your friend's are coming for you?"

"They are."

"Ha. You've been here for a week and no sign of them."

"They'll come."

"Yeah. I think your team gave up on you."

"They'll never give up on me as I'll never give up on them."

Aerrow coughed a few times and looked back into his captors eyes.

"Can I have a glass of water?" Aerrow asked.

"Why? Just so you can come up with more smartass lines? No."

"Please Dark Ace. I need water to live."

"Master Cyclonis said she wants you to join Cyclonia. I talked to her and she said to either make you join us or you can die."

"I'd rather die."

"Then so be it. But you still need to eat."

"There's no way I'm eating that shit."

"Then I'll make you eat it."

Dark Ace took a handful of the slop and shoved it in Aerrow's mouth, forcing it down his throat. One handful then another until finally the food was gone. Aerrow swallowed it and lay on his back, trying to ease his aching stomach.

"You're an asshole." Aerrow spat.

"And you're a fucking kid."

Dark Ace took out his whip and lashed it at Aerrow. It slashed across Aerrow's chest and Aerrow cried out in pain. Dark Ace kept whipping Aerrow until Aerrow was ready to black out. But before he did, the door swung open and then black.

Aerrow's eyes slowly opened only to be blinded by a white light. He blinked a few times and found that he was in a hospital room, with an IV attached to his arm, stitches down his chest, bruises all over his chest and back, and scars.

"You're awake. That's good." a female said.

Aerrow turned his head toward the voice and saw a nurse stranding at the foot of his bed, holding a clipboard.

"What happened?" Aerrow asked.

His voice was groggy and he was still a bit week.

"You were unconscious for a day; we had to reconstruct the left side of your ribcage. You must have been hit or kicked pretty hard, because the left side of your ribcage collapsed. Disinfected your wounds, and gave you some water. If your friends wouldn't have brought you in when they did, you would have been dead."

Aerrow shivered at the fact that he was close to dying.

"And you might want to get your self a new uniform top. The one you had was torn and was almost a rag. But it's good to see you alive. Aerrow of the Storm Hawks."

The nurse left and Aerrow let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"I can't believe I'm alive." He said to himself.

"I know. You were lucky. You are having an awful Christmas holiday, aren't you?"

Aerrow's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to see Domino. She had a concerned and worried look on her face.

"How are you felling?" she asked.

"Soar." he answered trying to sit up before Domino put a hand on his shoulder forcing him to lay back down. Without much strength to fight back, he laid down.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to sit up."

"No your not. You are going to stay lying until the doctor says you can sit up and walk."

Aerrow smiled and listened to her.

"You're a good friend." he said.

"Yeah friend." she said under her breath.

"What?"

"I said yeah. You are too."

After a moment of silence the doctor came in.

"Aerrow. How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Soar."

"That's natural. So everything's feeling okay?"

"Yeah."

"How's your head?"

"My head?"

"Yes I had to stitch a deep gash above your right temple."

Aerrow felt above his right temple and sure enough there where stitches. He kept running his fingers along them.

"Well?"

"Oh. My head feels fine."

"Good, good. Now you are aloud to leave, but I suggest no fighting or much physical activity for a week."

"Hey. You can do anything you want on that day because it's Christmas Eve." Domino said.

"You're right." the doctor said.

The doctor left and Aerrow slowly made his way out of the bed.

"Well, at least you don't have to wear a hospital dress." Domino said helping Aerrow stay balanced.

"Yeah. That's a good thing."

"Can you walk?"

Aerrow shrugged.

"I can try."

Domino let go of Aerrow and he stumbled at first but he could some what walk. Domino put his arm over her shoulder and they started to walk together. Domino started to blush, since she was so close to Aerrow.

They finally reached the Condor and Domino helped Aerrow to his room. Night had fallen across the sky and she and Aerrow were the only ones awake.

"Aerrow?"

"Yeah." he said sitting on his bed.

"I know this is the wrong time but, what moves would a girl look for if a guy was hitting on her?"

"Well. He would always be around her. Keep her company. Let her touch him. Like hands hair and such. Not get mad at her. And I think that's it."

'_Le's see. He's always around me, keeps me company, he let me touch his hand and he hasn't got mad at me. Maybe Aerrow likes me._' Domino thought.

"Why?"

"Because I like Finn."

Domino's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth.

'_No, no, no. I don't like Finn. I like Aerrow. Why did I say Finn? Oh. His face looks so upset and hurt.'_

"Oh. Finn. Yeah. A lot of girls seem to like him." Aerrow said his voice hurt.

Domino stayed quiet and looking at Aerrow's sad face. She immediately left the room and Aerrow had a tear run down his face.

"I guess she didn't love me back." Aerrow said to himself.

Domino on the other hand was crying her eyes out in her room

"I ruined it. I ruined my chance to be with Aerrow. He probably won't want to see my face anymore. I might as well just leave."

And she did exactly that. She packed up all she saw and headed out the door onto the hanger bay. There was her skimmer. A nice blood red fire bird 340 skimmer. She cried as she wrote a note telling everyone that she was leaving. She didn't say where, but when she was done she placed it on Aerrow's skimmer seat. She got on her skimmer and took off into the night sky. What she wasn't excepting was a red eyed Talon to follow behind her…….


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

**Domino landed her skimmer on Terra Atmosia again. She wanted to scream and kill herself for what she said to Aerrow. She got off the skimmer and sat besides a tree thinking. She didn't even notice the figure walking closer to her until the man was right in front of her. **

"**Now why would a Storm Hawk be sitting out here in the coldness of night?" he asked.**

**Domino looked up and saw Dark Ace looking at her.**

"**Go away. I'm not in the mood to look or fight a Talon. And I'm not a Storm Hawks,"**

"**Then why were you on the Condor?"**

"**I was invited as a guest."**

"**Then why leave?"**

"**I crushed my chances with Aerrow."**

"**So you like him?" Dark Ace asked sitting beside her.**

"**Very much. But I accidentally said Finn instead of Aerrow so now he thinks that I like Finn, when really I love Aerrow…….and why am I telling you this?"**

"**Because. I'm here and I'm listening."**

"**Why?"**

"**I may be the Dark Ace, but I can help fix problems and such."**

"**Why?**

"**Because. I need something to do in my spare time."**

**Domino let a smile curl upon her lips.**

"**I think I actually feel better now."**

"**Good. Well would you want to become a Talon?"**

**Domino whipped her head toward the Talon.**

"**What? Become a Talon?"**

**Dark Ace nodded.**

**She looked back at the Condor then at Dark Ace.**

"**Alright."**

**Dark Ace smirked and stood up offering his hand to Domino. She cautiously took it and she hoped back on her skimmer following Dark Ace back to Cyclonia.**

**Aerrow watched from hovering in the sky. He was on his skimmer hovering above where Domino and Dark Ace were.**

"**She can't become a Talon. I love her."**

**Aerrow carefully followed behind her and Dark Ace.**

**After an hour of flying, they finally reached Cyclonia. Dark Ace landed his skimmer in the hanger bay, as did Domino. She got off her skimmer and followed Dark Ace.**

"**What do Talons do exactly?""We manly attack Atmosia and try to kill the Storm Hawks."**

**Domino paused.**

'_**Kill the Storm Hawks? No. Aerrow's a Storm Hawk. Why did I agree to become a Talon? I don't want to hurt Aerrow.' **_**she thought.**

"**Are you coming?" Dark Ace asked cutting thru her thoughts,**

"**Yeah."**__

**Domino let the Dark Ace go forward a bit before she doubled back to the hanger bay. She ran and ran until she smacked into someone. Looking up she saw it was Aerrow.**

"**Oh no. Aerrow I'm……….."**

**She was cut off by Aerrow's lips on hers.**

"**Domino, I know you love Finn but I love you." he said against her lips.**

"**I love you too."**

"**But what about Finn?"**

"**I don't know why I said Finn, but I meant to say I love you. And you shouldn't be on a skimmer."**

"**I wanted to follow you and make sure Dark Ace didn't hurt you."**

**Domino smiled and grabbed his arm. She dragged Aerrow down to the hanger bay and they got on there separate skimmers.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Look this question is going to bug me." Aerrow said sitting on his bed.**

"**What?" Domino asked sitting beside him.**

"**What did you guys do to rescue me while I was unconscious?"**

"**Well. First I charged at Dark Ace and tackled him. That was a dumb mistake because he knocked the wind out of me. Then when Dark Ace was paying attention to me, Junko picked you up and ran out the door. I followed after him after I confused Dark Ace by jabbing a small rock I found on the ground into his eye. So now you must have seen he is blind in one eye. But he still can fight pretty well. Anyway we straight away took you to a hospital and yeah. The doctors took you from there."**

"**I feel like you guys went to too much trouble to save me."**

"**Aerrow are you kidding me? We would die to save you."**

**Aerrow smiled and kissed her lips.**

"**Thank you."**

"**Are pleasure."**

**Aerrow stood up and offered a hand to Domino.**

"**So what do we do now?"**

"**Make Cyclonia celebrate Christmas."**

"**How?"**

"**Simple. Follow me."**

**Aerrow left the room and Domino followed. The entered the storage room filled with tons of left over Christmas decorations. Aerrow picked up a box and handed it to Domino.**

"**What are we going to do with these?"**

"**Take them to Cyclonia."**

"**But won't they just throw these away?"**

"**Nope. From what I hear Cyclonia is abandoned for a day, because the Talons, including Dark Ace and Master Cyclonis, are heading to a secret Cyclonian base to come up with more ideas to take over the Atmos. So while they're gone, we decorate."**

"**You have this all planned out don't you?"**

"**Yes."**

**Domino smiled and brought the box onto the bridge. Everyone looked at her.**

"**What are you doing with a box of Christmas decorations?" Finn asked.**

"**Aerrow said we are going to decorate Cyclonia. So get to helping."**

**By now two hundred boxes were on the bridge and they were headed to Cyclonia.**

"**Arriving at Cyclonia." Stork announced.**

"**Good. Land and we can start this Cyclonian Christmas surprise."**

**The Condor landed on Cyclonia and right away they went to work. Aerrow took a box and looked up and down the hallway until he found Dark Ace's room. He opened the door and gawked, almost dropping the box. Dark Ace's room was big. Twice the size of Aerrow's room he had on the Condor. It had a king sized bed, with wine colored sheets, a dark red colored rug, black walls, a bathroom door to one side, four bookshelves, a rather big closet, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling.**

"**I thought that it might be a little less…….what's the word…….fancy." Aerrow said to himself.**

**Now he wasn't so sure about decorating this room. He set the box down on the floor and he took this opportunity to look around his rival's room.**

**"How often do I get to look at Dark Ace's room? Never."**

**He opened the closet and expected to find more Cyclonian outfits, but instead found normal outfits. Like two white tee-shirts, five long sleeved shirts, one with a skull on it, more then one pair of light and dark blue denim jeans, and a black winter jacket.**

**"Holy shit. He wears normal clothes."**

**Aerrow closed the closet and sat on the bed. He lied down and closed his eyes.**

**"Dark Ace has a comfy bed."**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Aerrow, we're done decorating Cyclonia. Are you done with whatever you're doing?" Piper asked over the ear piece.**

**Aerrow's eyes shot open and he sat up.**

"**Piper. How long did it take you to decorate?"**

"**For hours, why?"**

"**Just wondering."**

"**Well………shit Aerrow, their back."**

"**Hide. Tell Stork to cloak the Condor and the rest of you hide."**

**They all did as told and Aerrow fond a spot under Dark Ace's bed to hide. He dove under just in time, because the door slowly started to slide open……**


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

**The door slowly slid open exposing a very depressed and pissed off looking Dark Ace. He walked in and the door closed behind him. He didn't even care that Cyclonia was filled with Christmas decorations. He walked over to the bed and sat on it. Aerrow let out a sigh of relief when the bed didn't sink when the Dark Ace fell back on it.**

"**What was the point of that? All we did was plan, when we could have planned here."**

**Dark Ace stood up and walked over to his closet.**

"**Thank god he hasn't noticed the Christmas decorations yet." Aerrow whispered.**

**Aerrow went back to watching Dark Ace until he noticed he was stripping down. Aerrow looked away as the Dark Ace got completely naked while he looked thru his closet.**

"**Hurry and put some clothes on." Aerrow said to himself.**

**Finally, the Dark Ace put clothing on. He now was wearing a black tee shirt and blue denim jeans without his head guard.**

"**Wow. I never thought it was possible that Dark Ace could wear normal clothes."**

**Then, that's when Dark Ace noticed the decorations.**

"**What the fuck?"**

"**Shit." Aerrow said in a normal tone.**

**Dark Ace heard and moved the bed to see Aerrow.**

"**Hey, buddy." Aerrow said shaking as he got to his feet.**

"**Why the hell are you of all people in my room?….You must of saw me naked." Dark Ace said enraged.**

"**No. I turned away."**

"**So I'm not good enough to look at?"**

"**No. You're good to look at."**

"**Are you gay now?"**

"**No. I said you're okay to look at…"**

"**I'm okay to look at now when you said a few minutes ago that I was good to look at."**

"**Well, why are you questioning me? No, I'm just going to leave." Aerrow said turning to face the door.**

**Out of the corner of his eye, he swore the Dark Ace's face went from enraged to a feeling or emotion that Aerrow never thought he had loneliness.**

"**Dark Ace are you…..are you lonely?" Aerrow asked turning back to face the commander.**

**Dark Ace shook his head and looked angry again.**

"**Me? Why would I be lonely?" **

"**I was just asking. But if you're not than I leave."**

**Once more Aerrow turned around to face the door.**

"**Wait." Dark Ace said grabbing Aerrow's shoulder and turning him around.**

**Dark Ace sighed and looked at the smirking Sky Knight.**

"**Fine. I'm lonely." Dark Ace said above a whisper, head dropping to the floor.**

**Aerrow felt sympathetic for him, even though he didn't now why, because he knew how Dark Ace felt. Through out all these years Aerrow has been lonely. That is until he met Domino. Anyway, Aerrow put a hand on Dark Ace's shoulder and was surprised that the man didn't push him away.**

"**I know how you feel."**

**Ace looked Aerrow in the eye and Aerrow saw tears flowing down Ace's face.**

"**Why are you crying?" Aerrow asked.**

"**I have no family or friends. Christmas is a time to spend with people like that. But for me Christmas means realizing I'm alone and no one cares for the Dark Ace because he has no feelings other then hate, anger and revenge."**

"**Not true Ace. I care for you."**

"**You do?"**

"**Yeah. I never told anyone this but I looked up to you as a big brother. I wanted to follow in your footsteps before you betrayed the old Storm Hawks. And to this day, I still look up to you as an older brother."**

"**Really? Why?"**

"**For some reason when we fight I feel like we're siblings." **

**For once, Ace let a smile curl upon his lips and Aerrow smiled back at him.**

**They two of them heard the door slid open and Ace and Aerrow looked up and saw Master Cyclonis and the rest of the Storm Hawks and talons behind her. **

"**And I care for you." Master Cyclonis said.**

**She walked up to Dark Ace and kissed him.**

"**When did this happen?"**

"**Well I always felt something for you and I thought now might be a good time to show it. However, starting the day after Boxing Day we are Master and follower again. Understood?"**

"**Yes master."**

**Dark Ace kissed Cyclonis again and Domino rested her head against Aerrow's arm.**

"**So…I do appreciate what you did for Cyclonia." Master Cyclonis said.**

**Aerrow stared at her with wide eyes.**

"**You do? I thought you'd want to kill us or torture or something like that."**

"**No. I see now that Christmas is special and that you need friends to spend it with. Piper you are the only person I know that has at least near the same level of Crystal Mastery as me. So, only for the holidays, I'm offering to be your friend."**

"**I would be delighted to be your friend for the holidays." Piper said hugging Cyclonis. **

**Cyclonis hugged back and Dark Ace took Aerrow out of the room, away from everyone else.**

"**Aerrow, I'm not sure why you did this, but remember your offer to be friends for the holidays?"**

**Aerrow nodded.**

"**I think I might take you up on that offer."**

"**Really? You want to be friends with me. The annoying brat or kid?"**

"**Yes. In addition, for now, I apologize for calling you and annoying brat and a kid. You're a twenty year old and I respect that you have gotten older. You are no longer the little brat that I loved to torture whenever I got the chance. Moreover, when you said you know how I feel by being lonely. I apologize for making you feel lonely, by killing your parents."**

**Aerrow's eyes filled up with salty tears at the thought of Dark Ace apologizing and his parents. Dark Ace reached in his pocket, pulled out a small crystal, and handed it to Aerrow.**

"**What's this?" Aerrow asked taking the crystal.**

"**This crystal is able to let the user see someone or something that they terribly miss and want back. It projects the memory the person sees." Dark Ace explained.**

**Aerrow started at the crystal, a light popped up, and Aerrow's memory appeared. The memory was when Dark Ace was young and Aerrow was younger. Ace was lying down and Aerrow was sitting on Ace's chest telling him how he would love to be a Sky Knight one day and how he would love to follow in Ace's footsteps. Ace smiled and grabbed Aerrow's one hand and shook it making a deal that he would never leave Aerrow's side. Ace looked at the memory confused. He looked back at Aerrow and the Sky Knight had tears rolling down his face. **

"**What's this memory for?" Ace asked putting and arm around Aerrow's shoulders.**

"**I-I love this memory." Aerrow said trying not to start sobbing in front of Ace.**

"**Why?"**

"**It just reminds me of the tight relationship we had together."**

**Ace smiled.**

"**Now, could I maybe look at my present?" Dark Ace asked.**

**Aerrow smiled and chuckled.**

"**No. You still need to wait for Christmas."**

"**Fine."**

**Aerrow smiled and walked back into Dark Ace's room Dark Ace following.**

"**Now, Aerrow would you mind sharing a room with Dark Ace?" Cyclonis asked.**

**Aerrow looked at Dark Ace and Dark Ace looked back at him and smiled.**

"**No." Aerrow said.**

"**Good. Piper you can stay with me. And the rest of you can stay in the spares rooms."**

"**Thank you Cyclonis." Aerrow said.**

"**You're welcome. Now I suggest we go to bed." Cyclonis said.**

**Everyone left the room except for Aerrow and Ace.**

"**Thank you for letting stay in your room Ace."**

"**You're welcome Aerrow. Now Aerrow why don't you sleep in the bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Dark Ace offered.**

"**Really? You'll allow someone other then you to sleep in your bed?"**

"**Of course. It is the holidays and I'm doing this only for the holidays."**

**Aerrow smiled and lay on top Ace's bed. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep…….. **


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

A week has past and it is the night of Christmas Eve, and everyone was asleep. Sleeping soundly until an alarm blared thru the rooms and corridors. Ace fell off the couch and onto the floor, as did Aerrow except he fell off the bed.

"What's going on?" Aerrow asked rubbing his back on which he fell on.

"Intruder alert." Ace said standing.

Running out of the room the two men joined everyone at the edge of Cyclonia watching a man in a sleigh with eight tiny reindeer. Every last person stood there wide eyed as the chubby man in the sleigh said his famous line, "Ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight."

Ace rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to see if he was hallucinating. Nope he was seeing Santa and his sleigh.

"You know. Even when I was little I never believed in Santa Clause, and now I'm seeing him. I have a very fucked up life." Ace said.

Aerrow turned around to face him.

"We all do, but I think this is a sign that says, when Christmas comes, except miracles." Aerrow said.

"How is this a miracle?"

"It's a miracle because we are not fighting and…"

Aerrow felt something cold hit the tip of his nose. He looked up and saw little white cold flakes fall from the sky.

"And because snow is falling from the sky." Aerrow said.

"Snow on Cyclonia. Never thought I'd live to see the day." Master Cyclonis said holding Ace's hand.

"What time is it?" Finn asked.

"Around nine-thirty. Why?" Piper answered.

"Because. I realized we didn't have a Christmas dinner like we do every year."

"I highly doubt that there is going to be a magical dinner prepared for us in the Cyclonian dinning hall." Dark Ace said.

Aerrow smirked and walked into Cyclonia, everyone else following. Aerrow walked into the dinning hall and sure enough there was a Christmas feast.

"How?…What?" Cyclonis stuttered.

"I think Christmas hit Cyclonis hard this year." Aerrow said.

After they enjoyed a delicious Christmas dinner, they all followed a note that was left on the dinner table that told them to go to the nicely decorated throne room. But instead of the throne being there a dance floor was now in its palace, with a CD player at the back of the room. Aerrow went over to hit and hit the play button. As soon as the button was pressed, Christmas filled the room. The song was called, Sleigh Ride. Immediately all the Talons and Storm Hawks began to dance. The only person that was dancing was Dark Ace. He leaned against the wall and watched everyone else dance. He zoned out, that is until Cyclonis came up to him.

"Dark Ace, are you alright?" she asked.

Dark Ace shook his head and looked into her lavender eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Then come dance."

"I can't dance."

"Sure you can. Come on I've seen you dance."

"You have?" Dark Ace asked a little embarrassed that his master saw him make a fool out of himself as he would put it.

"Yes. When we went to the Christmas party disguised."

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"Well, I'll get him to convince you."

Master Cyclonis grabbed Aerrow's arm as he was walking past.

"Aerrow convince Dark Ace to dance." she said. "And then when you do, I'll be over there talking to Piper."

Cyclonis left and Aerrow turned to Dark Ace.

"Come on. You can go dance with Cyclonis." Aerrow said.

"Aerrow, you don't understand, I can't dance."

"Sure you can. Here try this."

Aerrow grabbed Domino and spun her around ending with a dip.

"And then to end it, you kiss her."

Aerrow then kissed Domino. He pulled her back up and she hugged him.

"Try that with Cyclonis." Aerrow said.

Dark Ace bit his bottom lip but nodded. He walked over to Cyclonis and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Have you finally decided to dance?" Cyclonis asked.

"Yes, but don't say I'm bad at it, because I warned you."

Master Cyclonis wasn't expecting Dark Ace to sweep her off her feet. The two of them danced as if gravity didn't apply to them. Cyclonis found herself lost in Dark Ace's blood red eyes. Aerrow stood and watched them.

"And he said he couldn't dance." Aerrow said to himself before he rejoined Domino on the dance floor.

After two hours of dancing everyone, except Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Aerrow and Domino, went back to bed. The other four were sitting out side watching the snow fall.

"Look I know Christmas isn't till tomorrow, but Aerrow I got you something."

Domino took out the box Aerrow had seen earlier from her pocket and handed it to Aerrow. Cyclonis Dark Ace and Domino watched as Aerrow opened the gift as if he was five again. Aerrow pulled out the locket and smiled, before he put an arm around Domino and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you. I love it."

Aerrow then pulled out a picture from his pocket. The picture was when all the Storm Hawks were fourteen and he placed inside the locket.

"Perfect fit." he said.

He closed the locket and slipped it over his head.

"Now Domino, I want to give you something."

"Okay."

Aerrow once again reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"This may be a little soon, but will you marry me?" Aerrow asked opening the box, showing off the diamond ring.

Domino had tears in her eyes. Every thought and word was gone as she slipped on the ring and admired it. The only action she could think of was a nod. Then she tackled Aerrow and smothered him in kisses. Dark Ace and Cyclonis looked at each other and they kissed. When they broke apart Aerrow was sitting back up straight, with Domino sitting on his lap. Dark Ace put an arm around Cyclonis and they kept watching the snow fall. This was the first Christmas where Cyclonia and the Storm Hawks got along and form what Aerrow was thinking it wasn't going to be the last.


	9. Epilouge

_**Epilogue **_

Five years have past and the wedding between Aerrow and Domino was beautiful. They already have a young daughter named Zora. Domino loved the way her wedding dress fit her body and swayed whenever she walked, and she loved how Aerrow looked in his black and white tuxedo. Finn as Aerrow's best man and Piper as Domino's brides maid, they wed.

On Cyclonia, Master Cyclonis was in her study, sitting on a couch with the fire going in the fireplace, holding a young, sleeping, child of no more then the age of five in her arms. Lavender eyes and raven like jet black hair. In the last five years Dark Ace had proposed to Master Cyclonis and they got married to have their son, Jet. The doors creaked open and Dark Ace stepped in.

"Hello, master." he said.

"Dark Ace I told you, when we are alone you call me Lark." she said not taking her eyes off the child.

"Yes Lark. And how is our son?" the man asked sitting beside her.

"He is just fine."

The child's eyes started to open and started into the eyes of his mother.

"Mom?" the child asked.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep saying thank you to Aerrow or whatever his name is before you go to bed?"

"I say thank you to him because he is the one that aloud me and your father to tell each other how we feel. Without him there to help us admit our feelings for each other, you wouldn't be here."

"And so we thank him for all he has done to help us, and someday you will meet him and we wish you treat him with respect, because without him knowing, I will ask him, we have made him your guardian if anything happens to us." Dark Ace said.

"Okay." Jet said drifting off to sleep.

Little did any of them know that Jet would be living with his guardian soon……

* * *

Well, That's it for this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I might write a sequal. But I'm not sure. Well see you next time!!!!!!


End file.
